Kiss It All Better
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: (AU) The loud bang of the gunshot resounded within his ears as he fell to his knees. He gathered her within his arms, and as the tears that had gathered in his green eyes fell, she cried, "Kiss it all better." (Song-fic One-Shot)


**Title: **_"Kiss It All Better"_

**Summary: **_The loud bang of the gunshot resounded within his ears as he fell to his knees. He gathered her within his arms, and as the tears that had gathered in his green eyes fell, she cried, "Kiss it all better."_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor any of its characters. I do not own the song this is based off of, either._

* * *

Oz sat on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. His chin rested on the top of them, as he stared at the gray brick wall with his dulled green eyes. They had been shining like a polished emerald up to a few hours ago. When everything had come into play. What a world. It could change a person from happy-go-lucky to dark-and-dangerous in a matter of hours.

The blonde pressed his knees a bit harder against his chest, resting the side of his face against them. He stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at the cell door. His eyes held no emotions in them; just blank orbs with color. A dull color, at that.

Minutes passed by as he sat there like that, blinking every once in a while. No words passed his lips. He hadn't talked to anybody that day. Nobody but _her_, that is. His eyes widened before slamming closed at the thought of _her_. Those images filled his find again. They had just retreated not too long ago, and they were already back to haunt him.

He clutched at his blonde locks of hair, pulling at them as he tilted over. His head hit the not-so-soft pillow that was provided to him. Images. So many terrifying images passed his mind in the moments that he wreathed there. All of them were stained with red. Red, red, and red. So much that you could paint a full picture with it.

His green eyes squinted open as they began to water. His vision blurred, and just for a moment, he was back at the scene, watching it like he was another person. Her voice echoed within his mind as he watched, shaking as pain stabbed at his heart ruthlessly.

_"Oz…"_

* * *

He had heard the gun shot even before he had pulled the car to the side and gotten out. He parked just outside the alleyway, knowing that his run-away lover wouldn't mind if he stopped. Not when it came to helping someone.

Oz rounded the corner, sliding a bit at his speed. He stood at the opening, looking around for whomever was just there. At the end of the alley someone was running, most likely getting away from the crime scene. His green eyes squinted in suspicion at that, but all thoughts were stopped as he saw the victim.

Emerald green eyes widened in horror at the sight. Time seemed to slow down as his feet propelled him forward, running at full speed despite the short distance. He stopped next to the victim, recognizing the long, dark brown hair, the few strands braided. Those purple eyes with strange diamond shape pupils were glazed over, and she panted softly.

"Alice," he yelled loudly, hovering over her shaking form. He didn't know what to do. What should he do? What _could _he do? His vision blurred as the color of his skin drained automatically, turning to a pale color.

The loud bang of the gunshot resounded within his ears as he fell to his knees. He gathered her within his arms, and as the tears that had gathered in his green eyes fell, she cried, "Kiss it all better."

Oz's tears cascaded down his unhealthily pale skin. One of his hands grabbed one of her limp ones, getting some of her red blood onto him. But it didn't matter at the moment. He was silently blaming himself for everything. If they hadn't gotten into that fight, if he had just told her he was sorry…

"I'm…not ready t-to go," Alice panted out, her own tears slipping down the sides of her face. Her purple eyes were squinted in pain, and an emotion he'd only seen once in her eyes covered her full face. Fear. It wasn't unnatural to fear death, he knew, but seeing her so terrified broke his heart.

He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against hers. It was one of the simple acts that calmed her down, though usually in a fit of rage. But by the hiccupping of her calming down, he knew that it worked in this situation as well. Oz's hand squeezed her icy cold one more tightly as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Everything will be all right, Alice."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling her muscles relaxed against him. She wasn't shaking as badly now, but the fear was still etched into her expression. The tears died down some, and instead of panting, she took short breaths every few seconds. Her hand lessened its hold on his, and a small smile slipped onto her face.

Alice's free hand reached up to him, cupping his pale face, rubbing her thumb soothingly against his skin. "I-its not your…your fault, love," she mumbled, hand once again shaking lightly as she strained to keep it up, "You…didn't know…you d-didn..t…k…know…"

Oz shook violently as he hugged her tightly, the tears that had slowed down falling faster in larger quantity. He hiccupped in an attempt to calm himself down, and succeed once he looked across the ground. There was the murder weapon, the thing that took away his precious Alice. The gun glinted temptingly in the light that flooded into the alleyway unexpectedly. _I'll avenge my lover tonight, _he thought.

He remembered where the person had run to, and numbly got up. He set down his dear lover onto the cold concrete gently, stepping over her lifeless body and the pool of blood beneath her. He grabbed the gun as his legs moved on their own.

And then everything was simply different scenes captured in a series of photos.

He had found the guy, not too far away, hiding away in a hiding spot. His green eyes were lifeless as he raised the hand holding the gun at the man. There was another loud bang as the bullet left the barrel, and flew at the murderer. It went through the back of the horrid man, going through the heart.

And then there were flashing lights everywhere. They were red, the cursed color. So much red that night. It painted over his vision, and he could hardly remember anything else.

A yell at him to drop the weapon.

People rushing towards him, pushing him to the ground. They roughly tugged his arms behind his back, putting two cold, metallic objects over them.

And then they rushed him into the back of the police vehicle, bringing him to the cell that he'd be in for twenty-five years. All for avenging his poor, dear Alice.

* * *

"Oh, Alice," he murmured, the tears that fell from his sorrowful green eyes soaking the uncomfortable pillow beneath him. "Alice…I'm so sorry…My dear Alice, I couldn't bring you back…I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over again, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"_Kiss it all better."_

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you…"

"_I'm not ready to go."_

"You still had a long life ahead of you…"

_"Its not your fault love,"_

"But it is, Alice…"

"_You didn't know."_

"Didn't I, though," he mumbled. Oz pulled at his blonde locks as he gritted his teeth. He had known the consequences of him going after that man. He'd known that he'd be in the cell afterwards. He knew. He knew. He knew!

"Please…Alice, stay with me…. stay with me, until I fall asleep," Oz mumbled to the brown haired girl next to him, closing his eyes as the last few tears fell. He clutched at his chest, and at the empty space next to him that he claimed to see her.

* * *

**AN: **_I've never written a tragedy/romance one-shot this long before. XD Before I left FanFiction, I had written only one other tragedy/romance story. And it was for TsuStar (Soul Eater pairing). So, basically, this is my first ever tragedy/romance story for Olice (OzxAlice). And it didn't come out exactly the way I wanted, but its still good in my eyes,_

_Anyways, this was based off of the song "Kiss It All Better" by He is We. I fell in love with the song. And since I can't write yaoi anymore (GRRR), I chose this pairing. XD Which isn't that bad, 'cause I love Olice. _

_Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think of this little one-shot, please! And check out my profile!~_


End file.
